stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Jungkook Jinno
Jungkook Jinno (陣の潤交換, Jinno Jungkook) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. He holds the title for the" Indigo Rose of Wrath." Seeing how he's lacking his own inner strength, needing his wrath to find it. Appearance Jungkook is one of the taller Roses, a bit taller than most. Jungkook's brown skin is darker than most of the other characters since of the islands sun, and his parent's genetics. He has dark mocha brown hair that is quite long and shaggy. His hair is sometimes poking him in the eyes, so he has to style in a certain way when he’s on the job. Jungkook is very tall and muscular, having almost most of the muscles out of all the Roses since he does like to workout for fun. He loves to swim too, he thinks that's where he gets most of his muscles and his tan. He usually doesn't like to wear clothes because of how hot the island is where he's from, but he usually pushes through it and swaps for shorts and a t-shirt. He likes to wear bright colors and tight pants. Aomine.Daiki.full.1236838.jpg|Jungkook in his work attire Aomine.Daiki.full.1155289.jpg|In his usual attire Personality Jungkook is a simple, but carefree and hospitable boy, who never fails to greet people with a smile on his face. It's because of this welcoming disposition that makes him very popular with the residents in the city. Jungkook appears to be serious and calm at first but is a giant airhead. He is very hardworking and can be described as soft, or one who is rough on the outside and shy on the inside. Jungkook is very ambitious, stubborn, determined, and he enjoys to make others laugh and feel welcomed. His smile is almost like the sun around the island and makes everyone comfortable around him. He refuses to give up in a difficult situation and he is also very headstrong, but he knows deep down that the way he knows isn’t what’s able to save everyone. Jungkook also seems to be one of the more sensible people in the group of Knights and can get a bit worn out from his friends' peculiar antics and mannerisms. Usually, he gets tasted as a father figure by Eden, Lavi, and Henry, but he despite it and usually uses his Aria to punish them. He is well known for his undying and furious fighting spirit, trying hard for everyone else around the island and within the Rose’s. He’s a bit overwhelmed compared to the other Roses since he’s just a normal human, but he manages, having Byeol and Kida encourage him when he needs it. Because Jungkook is from the countryside, he is also unable to comprehend basic urban concepts such as money and often has to rely on his rural instincts. This leads to more peculiar "methods" of resolution, such as using his ability to beat culprits into submission, an act that has yielded him a fearsome reputation among the more suspect groups in the area. He’s thankful for the Aria that was given to him, seeing how he could use it to help when he can even more. Synopsis Jungkook is a local police officer near a small island on the side of Kida's hometown that lives alone. It’s been called a curse island since a majority of the locals and tourist have been mysteriously missing over the last ten years. There’s actually a demon buried underneath the island that's been kept for years from the beginning magic war, but someone from the “clock tower” is using the souls of the villagers to wake it. Jungkook gets the help from Kida and Lavi to save his island. Abilities Natural Abilities * Durability **Jungkook is strong enough to survive separate assaults by Valkyries and Hollows, which involved physical attacks and the use of strong Magic. It is also stated by a few people that he has a strong head. * Reiatsu Awareness **Jungkook has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. He can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If he concentrates, he can even sense Reiatsu of people within protective barriers. * Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills **While a pacifist by nature and though his job, Jungkook has a natural talent for martial arts. He reveals that Robin has trained him somewhat more in karate. According to Robin, Jungkook has the fighting skill of a black belt. Jungkook is skillful enough to incapacitate a Valkery when he surprise attacks them. * Skilled Marksman **Because of his profession, Jungkook is rather talented with a gun. Usually never missing his target with small occasional mishaps. ***He isn't as good compared to Eden or Zero, but he is considered the best shooter on his force. Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト,Daiyamondodasuto) *Diamond Dust is equipped and gifted to him by Okita after he formed a bond with Kida. *Diamond Dust is a gun used from Jungkook's Reiatsu, much like Zero's Outrage, it fires off an infinite amount of indigo-colored bullets as long as he has the Reiatsu to drive it. **Though one of Diamonds Dust's abilities allows it to shift into a sniper for Jungkook, that shoots out Nullifying Anti-Magic to cancel and stun another magic user for an hour. ***Jungkook can't use this very often because his Reiatsu is limited as it is. Chrysí Skóni (ゴールデンダスト, Golden Dust) *The magic Jungkook is granted because of his Aria, it's Light Magic. *Unlike most of the Knight where they can only use their Aria in one way, Jungkook is allowed to use his in various ways. **The downside though, even though one of the strongest Knights Aria wise, Jungkook has the lowest amount of Reiatsu compared to everyone else. Thus, he must use it carefully. *Like Leo, Jungkook uses his Light Magic to be able to move faster than the normal eye can follow, though, this is Jungkook manipulating one's ability to see Light correctly which makes it look like he's teleportation. *As well as manipulating the structures of Light, Jungkook is able to make multiple versions of himself to use as his clones. *Because of the abilities, Light Magic possesses, Jungkook has the ability to use shields of light to protect himself, as well as healing others inside a protective shield. Himmlische Blumen Sonne (天の花の太陽, Heavenly Flower Sun) *Jungkook's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiatsu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Upon activating Heavenly Flower Sun, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Jungkook's right arm and comes all the way above his shoulder to form a face shield that he uses to cover the right side of his face. *Heavenly Flower Sun is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Jungkook himself. Before he activated, Jungkook uses his Aria to wrapped a heavy light sash around the whatever can hold him down, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. *Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Heavenly Flower Sun has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Jungkook must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in his face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. Strong enough to crack Robin's Luckiest Lady, something Ikuto notes to be impressive and manages to harm Zero when he's fused with Katla when they go berserk. Trivia *Jungkook loves to swim, so he often tries to find water when he can. *Like Eden, he was never fond of wearing clothing because of how easily hot he gets. **Thus, around the house, he likes to strip down into his boxers, causing everyone in the house to usually yell at him. * Jungkook loves to help people out, no matter the problem. * He cant eat spicy foods, or he’ll easily start crying. * He’s one of the easier targets amongst the Roses because of his “amusing” reactions. * Jungkook always wanted to be a police officer and cried so hard during graduation that he nearly threw up. * He can only take two shots before he turns red. * Jungkook gets along with Zero well, so he’s usually his victim in working out with him. * Jungkook enjoys teasing Kida with carrots because she reminds him of a rabbit.